Blood Glass
by DrawMe
Summary: Her savior from death, he knew all about her, but she knew none of him. Past secrets are revealed, can you really trust strangers?
1. Chapter 1: Need, Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenhin, that right goes completely to its writers.

Summary: Her savior from death, he knew all about her, but she knew none of him. Past secrets are revealed, can you really trust strangers?

* * *

**Blood Glass:1:Need, Protect**

_"Run!" last words echoing._

_Red only colour seen._

_Blood only scent._

_Death only feeling._

She drew in raspy gasps as she struggled away from them. She willed herself not to look back, no, it was too late. The Reaper had already claimed them. _Them_, her family, her blood, her _home._ They were only walking, her parents and herself, through the village when they had come upon a fight in the alley. She had warned her family not to go out in the dark of the night, but the chance to celebrate their arrival in the new town was hard to miss. So she stopped pestering them and followed.

As they ventured home however, the sounds of bloody cries and sobs rattled her senses and she unconsciously followed, her parents on her heels. They were all fighters, her father a dojo master, her mother a loyal housewife with defensive skills taught by her father and herself, owning her stubborn streak. She learnt from her father, the creator of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. A sword style that gives life. Yet underneath it all the two were her adopted parents. They had taken her in when others abandoned her because of her ability to wield water and air. Other villagers of their previous town proclaimed her and her skills as taboo. Her mother and father, they were the only ones to show her_ love._

She had to get away, avenge her family's death.

She had to escape-

Her thoughts were broken by the largest man of the three as he tackled her.

"You won't get away from me easily _love._" his breath washed over her face as she tried to contain herself from gagging. His body pinned her down as she fought effortlessly against him. His hands had ripped at her clothing as she viciously fought back. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of what he planned to do. A sob racked her body as he bit on her throat. His hands grabbed at her, bruising her. His nail sunk into her arms as she fought him.

"Shut up! Kono ama, I said shut _up_!" he raised a hand and slapped her. Her neck snapped as his hand contacted with her face. His fingers went around her neck and hit her against the ground repeatedly. Red and black spots began to blur her vision when she felt her ohashori being torn off following her obi.

No, she would not give up.

She could not give up.

She struggled to summon her abilities, but just as she was about to wash the filthy man off her, she felt him being thrown off. Her throat ached as she took lungfuls of air. She weakly glanced at her savior and was surprised to meet two amber eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding them. Her jet black hair flew madly around her as the night wind danced around them, not caring of what had passed. They clung to her face by her tears. Her eyes studied the man before her. His strikingly red hair was outlined by the moonlight and his small figure walked towards her. The last thing she felt before fading away was herself being pressed into his chest as she whispered, "_Thank you._"

With a speed only he possessed, Battousai caught her head before it hit the hard cold soil. He lifted her, ignoring the gap her kimono had created and whisked her away, not sparing another glance to the filth he left behind. As he leaped from one roof to another, he glanced at the beauty in his arms. Normally he would not interfere with a town problem such as this but when he saw her sapphire eyes glistening with unshed tears in the moonlight, he was entranced. He was filled with the immediate need to protect her and wipe her tears away. He hid in the shadows watching the men as they grabbed after her when she tried to escape. With one slash, two were dead. Facing the other, he was enraged to see what he was doing to the young girl. Silently, he pulled him up and severed his head. When he looked back to the disheveled girl, his eyes met hers. He planned to go as silently as he came but her shivering body made him think otherwise. As he moved to step back her head lolled back and he instinctively moved to catch her.

Glad when his hideout came to view, he stepped into the small house. It was well hidden from the village so no one disturbed him. It was a small cottage, made of wood. To an outsider it may have looked abandoned, but to those who knew, which was only one, it was the curent residence of the hitokiri, Battousai. Near the cottage was a small well and behind the house were logs of wood in the need of a fire. The house itself was tiny, only including a small bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and dining area.

When he entered he immediately rushed to his room gently putting the young girl on his futon. He lit the lamp beside the door, bringing it beside him. His eyes searched for wounds and was angered when he found many bruises lining her visible arms, legs and neck. His anger peaked as he saw the bites on her chest and neck.

Calming his anger, he went outside to his well to fetch water. Satisfied he had got enough he carried it to his room. Quickly grabbing a towel as he walked passed his kitchen. He set the pail down when he came beside her bed. Making sure that his lamp was down to only a small flame so he could not see her undressed state as well as when it was on, he could not help but think of it as a romantic setting.

Wait, _Battousai _could not _like _this girl could he?

No. Impossible. She was a mere girl who was only lucky to receive his assistance. Yet, her eyes drew him to her. Her pale skin did not look unhealthy but it highlighted her eyes. With her plump red lips parted, he was tempted to- No. This girl? What was he thinking? He did not deserve love of any kind and he was not about to_ give _love to anyone. Assassins do not deserve love. They give nothing but death. But why did he save her?

Pushing his questions away, the hitokiri removed her kimono. When she was unclothed, he began to clean her. He gently wiped her body and pulled away after seeing her moan at the contact of cold water. His hand clenched the rag, wishing it was his hands. This had never happened before. He never lusted after anyone. No, that was not his way. After calming he began cleaning her again, when his hands accidentally brushed against her chest, after seeing her nipples perked up, he kissed her. His lips devoured her hungrily and her taste aroused himself even more. When she began to kiss back was when he pulled away. He violated her. Took her kiss when she had no control over it. Guilt and shame overwhelmed him as he quickly dressed her in one of his naga juban and haori. It could not be. She was the first to ever catch his eye and he was amazed. He had never felt this for any other person.

He gazed at the girl, she would be his. She had just lost her family and he would do all he could to become her family, her lover, her home.

He would not let this happen again. Even if he barely knew of her identity, he swore to himself he would protect her. No matter what the cost.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" growled the spiky haired man. His red headband and white coat glowed in the moonlight. The ground shook along with the earth and fire elementist's anger at the loss of his close friend. He had become worried when she had not returned home. He was angry and surprised at the death of her parents. Whatever attacked them was also left for death with no chance at life. He knew her father could not had done the gruesome killing he had seen. He believed in rendering his enemies unconscious or defenseless, what had attacked the group of three men was no doubt deadly. But along the bodies, Kaoru was not found. He dared to let the small ray of hope in him build when he found no trace of her presence.

"Hey! I told you to stop that! You're scaring my animals and uprooting my trees!" Yahiko immediately made his presence known when he had felt the rumbling and knew what, or who rather, had caused it, "Ya rooster head!"

"Jou-chan's missing kid. An' I dunno where the hell she is," he growled, chewing nastily on his fish bone.

"Don't call me kid, rooster-head! That idiot Busu," Yahiko sighed as he took his side next to Sano,"How are mom and dad takin' this?"

"They're dead kid. Both of 'em, fight in an alley trying to protect an innocent from three guys." Yahiko drew in a breath. No, they couldn't be dead. They were not his real parents but they treated him as though he was their child, along with Kaoru. They couldn't be-No. This was not happening, it was all a dream. But then again, he knew it was not. His lip quivered at the thought of never seeing them again. Their kind faces, his mom as she smiled at him, his father when he beat his legs lightly as a joke of punishment for not practicing.

They were gone.

Forever.

And there was nothing he could do to bring them back.

Suddenly, the forest felt his pain and began to weep. He could faintly hear Sano calming him down. Sano, he could not let him see him in such a state. Yet when he patted his back comfortingly, facing the vast lake that was Kaoru's home, he began to chock on his tears as he calmed.

"What happened to Kaoru exactly?" his voice quivered as he learnt of his sister's disappearance from the view of a possibility of her death as well. He angrily wiped his face. His father would never have tolerated his show of weakness.

After a long period of silence, Yahiko feared the worse. But he tried to push those thoughts away, after all they hadn't found her so they knew nothing of her state now, did they? His question was answered when Sano spoke, "That's what we're going to find out lil brother, that's what we're gunna find out."

* * *

Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction. So any reviews are welcomed!

_Japanese translations:_

_kono-ama -bitch_

_ohashori -the outer garment of a kimono_

_obi -a sash used to tie a kimono at the waist_

_hitokiri -assassin_

_naga-juban -the undergarment of a man's kimono_

_haori -the outer jacket of a man's kimono_

_jou-chan -'missy' or young miss_

_busu - in Yahiko's use, ugly_


	2. Chapter 2: Clues to What is Needed

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that right goes completely to its writers.

Summary: Her savior from death, he knew all about her, but she knew none of him. Past secrets are revealed, can you really trust strangers?

* * *

**Blood Glass:2:Clues to What is Needed**

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_

The rising of her chest is the only sign of her alive.

Her eyes closed.

Hands laid limp at her sides

The hitokiri sat in the corner of the dark room, his sword against his shoulder. Earlier, he had drawn the wooden board of his small window to keep the room dark. For a brief moment, his gaze lingered on the small figure on his bed. She had not eaten, only slept. He longed to see her blue eyes once again, they were her window to her soul. When he caught her eyes before she collapsed, he could see surprise, not fear. She was the first to be saved by him and the first to surprise him. Now, his only wish was to see her eyes once more. His gi and hakama rustled slightly as he stood.

_"Enough,"_ he thought,"_it has been too long now. I must retrieve Genzai to tend to her."_

And with that last thought, he took off silently into the daylight.

The town passed by in a blur as he ran to the doctor's home. Leaping from roof to roof, his hair flew behind him in its high ponytail. To those who tried to look at him, all they would see is a flash of red.

Reaching the former doctor's home, he slipped in silently. After moments of silence he realized the house was empty. Waiting in the engawa, he stood in the shadow of the sunlight. His gaze lingered on the small garden before him. Stone blocks led to a small back gate, whereas different trees of all shapes and sizes surrounded the garden. Taking account of the different items in the backyard, he made a silent promise._  
_

To give his woman her own garden.

Closing his eyes, he sat with his back against the shoji. As he rested his katana against his shoulder he began his usual meditation routine, making sure that even the slightest change of wind would rouse him.

The sun slowly came down as did Battousai's patience. The doctor had still not returned from his trip and he was worrying over his blue eyed beauty. Not for the first time, his mind traveled to her. Maybe she had awakened during his wait for the doctor? Was she hungry? Moving to leave, his eyes came upon the familiar face of his doctor.

"Genzai, I have been waiting for you." his voice betrayed none of his want for his woman as he stepped forward to meet the doctor.

* * *

Yahiko grasped his sides painfully and he laughed non-stop, Taking lungfuls of air he spluttered, "You think that_ Battousai_, the on the loose hitokiri, is the one who did this? That's even more crazy than Busu saying that she can cook!"

Saitoh took a puff of his cigarette and leaned on the wall of the the alley.

"Listen boy, this isn't the first time I've cleaned Battousai's mess. I know what his leftovers look like," Pointing to the body bags he continued,"Wherever Battousai is, that's where you'll find the girl." Sano kicked the dirt at his feet.

"But it doesn't add up Saitoh, why would an infamous hitokiri want jou-chan?" Taking a long drag of his cigarette, the policeman moved to leave the alley. Ignoring the question because he had no answer, he muttered, "It's best if you cancel your search. No one knows where Battousai is. It'll just be a waste of time and energy." Yahiko lunged forward.

"Why you-" he was cut off by Sano as he dragged him back.

After Sano was sure that Saitoh was gone, he stopped dragging him and rested his hands on the boy. Yahiko shrugged the older man's hands off his shoulders and walked away.

"Imma go back to the forest, call me if you're coming home."

"Wait, kid. It's best if we keep this from everyone. We shouldn't worry them about this."

"Whatever." And with that, he disappeared.

Making sure that his younger brother was truly gone, Sano walked to the clinic.

Instead of knocking when he reached, he walked in, ignoring the look on the kitsune's face as he sat on the chair of her personal office. Waiting for the introductions to pass he-

_Smack._

Yup. That's what he was waiting for.

"Rooster head! What is the meaning of you barging into my office? This isn't a boarding house for freeloaders!" Megumi Takani sat on her chair glaring at Sano. Many a time had she lectured him for barging into her office without notice and yet he failed to comply.

"Hey rooster, do you have a partner for the Spring Festival?" The young doctor leaned forward and traced a finger on the ex-fighter's bare chest.

"Oh, when's that?" she bit her lip and she raged over the fact that he was oblivious to her flirting.

"Next month." she looked up at him through her lashes and prayed that his stupidity was not _that _high. Yet as she thought that each time, he managed to surprise her.

"No, hey Kitsune, I'm hungry, got any leftovers from lunch?" Leaning away the fox raised her scroll and-

_Smack._

"Here, I knew you'd ask that," Megumi rolled her eyes as she tossed him a bowl of beef hotpot, which Sano, after months of this from the doctor, caught. Megumi picked at her nails and sighed.

_"Damn rooster, I drop him a few hints and the only thing that goes through his skull is food!" _

* * *

Fire cackled as the bandaged man sat on his throne. A girl dressed in a red transparent kimono sat on his lap as she caressed his face.

"Shishio, won't you-" her words were cut off by a knock on the large door. The woman scowled as she was interrupted, wanting nothing but to bed her mate.

"Enter." In came a white haired man and a guard. They both bowed to him and the guard stood and left after being dismissed with a wave of his lord's hand.

"What is your business with me?" his raspy voice chilled the man who knelt on the ground. Once an agreement was reached he would have to leave quickly. He was a under-developed wind wielder. In a room of fire and heat, he would only be drained as the fire fed off his power.

"I have come to make an agreement, Lord Shishio. In exchange for the help of the capture of Battousai, I would like my sister's life to be restored." The room shook with Shishio's laughter.

"You, a filthy midget compared to me, help me to find the Battousai? How? What so you have that I don't have?" Enishi trembled under the heat of the fire.

"You will gain two spies. Only for the price of one, by restoring the life of my sister." the fire elementist pondered over the deal. Shishio looked over to Yumi.

"What do you think of this my love?" Yumi purred as she received the attention of her mate and master once again. Scratching her nails on his chest she kissed his neck and jaw.

"Wonderful, and I'll have a new toy as well." Her eyes glinted as she looked to the trembling boy.

"Alright. We shall perform the ritual on the next full moon of the Spring Solstice. Make sure you bring the materials to me boy. Meet me in the forest then. But first, we need to begin your training. Already I can see you are weakening under the heat of my room," Enishi clenched his coat as he grew weaker, "Guards, take this boy to his room and begin training him as soon as he's fully back to strength."

As soon as the room was empty once more with only him and his mate, his attention spun back to her. Lifting her, he moved them both to their room.

"You've been a _very __bad girl _Yumi, distracting me in my meetings."

* * *

Night reigned over the country once more.

"How is she?" Genzai packed his things and looked to Battousai as they moved to the kitchen.

"She's doing fine. All the excess sleep is just her regaining lost energy. When she wakes, which should be in a few days time, you need to feed her. Start slowly,building from liquids going up each few weeks until her system is used to having solids in her again."

Battousai sighed in relief and thanked the doctor. Walking the doctor home he stopped as they reached his door. As he moved to leave and return home he was stopped.

"I left medicated oil on the desk by the bed. Be sure to rub her bruises every night to speed up healing. If she doesn't wake in a few days call me to check up on her again."

Battousai turned to the doctor, bowing he thanked him. But just as he was to leave he was once again stopped but this time by a question laced with amusement and happiness.

"Is she the one?"

Although it was not seen by Genzai, a small smile stretched on his face.

"Yes."

* * *

Hi! So this is chapter 2 of Blood Glass. I hope you enjoyed!

_Japanese translations:_

_hitokiri- assassin, manslayer_

_busu- in Yahiko's use, ugly_

_jou-chan- missy_

_gi- a Japanese kimono like shirt for men_

_hakama- Japanese pants worn by men_

_engawa- the patio of a Japanese home_

_shoji- Japanese sliding door_

_katana- a long Japanese sword_

_kitsune- fox_


	3. Chapter 3: Overwhelming Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that right goes completely to its writers.

Summary: Her savior from death, he knew all about her, but she knew none of him. Past secrets are revealed, can you really trust strangers?

* * *

**Blood Glass:3: Overwhelming Emotions**

Struggle.

Relief.

Amber.

Darkness.

Her hand twitched slightly. Her body ached as she slowly walked to the light. Warmth enveloped her when her eyes opened as she slowly began to be aware of her surroundings. The wooden roof structure possibly of a small cabin, the dark night sky from the small window to her left, callused long fingers as they massaged her bruises. With each rub, the pain lessened. A cool breeze caressed her chest as she realized her kimono was open. Gasping, her hand flew to cover her chest when she was stopped by the hands massaging her neck.

"Stop," his voice did not quiver like his will of a samurai. His will of good was the only thing stopping him from ravishing the girl her saved. When the elderly doctor had said to massage her bruises, he did not count the ones that littered her chest. When he opened her kimono to relieve the pain, he froze at the sight of her once again.

"Foolish hitokiri," he had thought as his hands slowly worked on her chest. His want was soon forgotten and replaced by silent anger as he saw the hand prints of the man who attacked her around her breasts,"I should have tortured the bastard before I killed him."

As he worked, he noticed the twitch of her fingertips and quickly calmed himself. Battousai watched, amazed as she slowly came back to life. He observed as her eyes went around the room to catch anything she could recognize. Her eyes widen slightly and her hands moved to her chest but with a god-like speed, he stopped her.

She looked up at her savior and her breath was caught in her throat as she took in his appearance.

Blood red hair.

Small figure.

_Amber _eyes.

"Battousai."

The man who saved her.

* * *

Sano slammed the sake jug against the bar table.

"Yo, rooster head, take it easy. I'm not going to lug you home," Yahiko scanned the bar for anything that was useful in finding their sister. Seeing no unusual activity, he groaned, "How are we gunna find Busu? I thought Battousai was just a legend! No one's ever seen him. Only his leftovers. Those that claimed to have only muttered, 'Amber eyes'. And that's not even a lead!"

"You tried tracking her?" Taking a long drag of sake, he racked his head for ways of finding her.

"Yes. Didn't work. Apparently there's some protective shield going around there." Facing the younger boy, Sano smirked.

"Well, I guess you haven't tried _my_ way, lil pipsqueak." Yahiko moved to punch him but was stopped by a large group of men bursting into the quiet bar.

"Ey. You heard of the murder at Okina's?" They all settled around the table nearest to the two.

"What in the alley?"

"Yea, it seems like a young girly was killed."

Yahiko and Sano both looked at each other.

_Kaoru._

Both nodded and eavesdropped on the conversation behind them.

"Who?" The question was answered by a grunt.

"Some whore who didn't satisfy her customer. Black hair, brown eyes they said. Real beauty, but also real slut. My only regret is that I didn't get a chance with her before she died."

Yahiko jumped out of his seat to the burly man but was stopped by Sano.

"Don't kid. Even if you're a forest guardian, it's more likely that they've had more experience than you. Just listen." Yahiko calmed and sat back down. Running his hand through his hair he bit his lip to keep back a frustrated yell.

No.

Not here.

Letting go a long breath of air he leaned against the bar and faced the door, as if staring hard enough it would tell him the location of his missing sister. Sano watched his little brother sadly. They both missed Kaoru. When the three were together they fought, a lot. But they all knew it was lighthearted. Bad comments about her cooking, Yahiko claiming he was stronger than the two but begging for them to train him at the same time, even her beatings, those all seemed like fond memories even when at the given time, they were not. Swallowing the lump in his throat he also let out a long breath of air. Intending to order more sake when he realized his jug was the empty, his ears perked up when he heard a particular remark made by the group of men.

"-said her ghost roams that alley and anyone who goes there will hear her moaning from pleasure of her murder. _Yariman._"

And he snapped.

One moment he was sitting and the next he was in punching the man repeatedly as Yahiko tried desperately to pull him off.

_Punch._

"Don't you dare-"

_Hit._

"-call the woman my family-"

_Black eye._

"-died trying to save-"

_Bloody nose._

"-a whore! _Bastard_!" Sano was flung off the man by both the other men and Yahiko. The bartender quickly ran to help Yahiko as they both tried to restrain him. The other men rushed to help their fallen friend. Looking up, the man spat at his face, "Well they obviously didn't do a good job. Did they?"

Without a warning, the wooden floorboards cracked open as an earthquake struck. Bottles, teacups and glasses began smashing against the floor. Shouts came from the men but was quieted as it suddenly stopped. But as soon as it stopped, two large vines grew from the floor from the soil of the basement and began to wrap themselves around the choking man.

"Sano, stop!" But he did not. All he could hear was blood rushing to his ears as his anger fueled his power. Then as suddenly as it all started, it stopped. Shattered glass began repairing itself and with a last tight squeeze, the vines retracted leaving the floorboards perfectly untouched. Everyone looked around in shock as they noticed the space where the spiky haired man was, was empty. Yahiko groaned as he took out his pouch. Shifting through the small bag, he was about to speak but was stopped by the bartender.

"What in the deepest depths of hell was _that_?" Sighing, Yahiko continued to count the gold pieces._  
_

"You've just pissed off one of the three deities and he basically told you to fuck off. Now how much do you want for the emotional scarring? Betcha never saw a vine that big strangle some bastard. That's even a new one for me."

* * *

Kaoru pulled her kimono closed as his hand retracted, finished relieving all her bruises. Trying hard to not yell at him for being a pervert, she moved stand and stumbled but was caught by him.

Her eyes widened slightly, she hadn't even seen him move!

"Thank you." her voice seemed foreign to herself. It came out raspy and hoarse from lack of use during her days of rest. Battousai sat her down but did not release her. Keeping a firm grip on her waist, he reached over to grab a small cup and filled it with water. He lifted the cup to her lips as she took a small sip, unsure of why the all too known feared manslayer was being gentle with her. Yet, she took a strange comfort to the arm around her waist.

"Drink it all."

So she did, which only left her gasping and choking as it trickled down her windpipe. She was pulled into his chest as he patted her back gently. His blood red hair falling over her as he held her.

She was soon enveloped by the warm scent of ginger and tea as she let herself be comforted by him. She was met with a warm strong chest as she fell forward slightly. Coughing, she accepted his warmth.

Her hand fisted in his open gi as memories of her attack followed her choked gasps. Coughing turned into sobbing as she further buried herself in his chest, seeking comfort. His arms wrapped around her and the thought that this was absurd, hugging a stranger so intimately flashed through her mind. But soon enough as it came it was gone as it was obscured by the feeling of a large burly man groping her, her father's and mother's face as they pushed her to run, realizing the men were drunk and unbeatable and their screams echoing through the night which ringed in her ears loudly. Whimpering as she tried to fight the imaginary demons of that night, hot tears slid down her cheeks.

Battousai, sensing her distress, lifted her onto his lap and began to run his fingers through her hair, calming her. Her grip on his gi loosened as her soul wrenching sobs left her body shaking as an aftermath. Her pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, memorizing her scent. He left his warmth flow through him to her as she took silent comfort in him, feeding off his undeveloped love for her, a stranger.

No.

If he had it his way, she would no longer be a stranger to him.

And knowing Battousai, he _always _got his way, even if it meant giving up man slaying, he would gladly do it for the girl who captured his heart.

* * *

_A/N: And here's chapter 3! Sano's finally cracked eh? Merry Christmas! Although it is a bit late, my apologies. My present to you-Kaoru finally wakes up! Yay! Who missed her? I know I did. Okay, I have to admit, I sound like an overly preppy high schooler. XD But how about my present? You can give me reviews, I'm kinda sad that I only got one for chptr2 but thanks anyway! __  
_

_But Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I hopefully will. Get your resolutions ready! Bring out the fireworks! Cause here comes 2013! Enjoy!_

_Japanese translations:_

_samurai- member of a powerful military caste in feudal Japan_

_hitokiri- manslayer/assassin _

_sake (sa-keh)- rice wine_

_busu- in Yahiko's use, ugly_

_yariman- very rude form of slut_

_deity__- divine god or goddess of status, quality and nature_

_gi- kimono like shirt of a man's kimono_


	4. Chapter 4: And It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that right goes completely to its writers.

Summary: Her savior from death, he knew all about her, but she knew none of him. Past secrets are revealed, can you really trust strangers?

* * *

**Blood** **Glass:4:And It Begins**

_"Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices."_

_-O Holy Night_

Night fell, shadows darkening. Not a star in sight to watch the world below. The moon, the only spectator. Watching on as the young girl stood on the bridge, looming over the water as it flowed silently below.

Gripping the cherry blossom, the small figure leaned against the other, slightly larger, for support. Battousai held onto her, so she did not fall. His heart ached for her as she stared at the small pink flower in her hands. Struggling to not cry, she shakily remembered the conversation that led to her being supported by the Battousai on the bridge.

_"Please, I beg you," her voice shook as she was tangled in his embrace, "Let me honor my parents."_

_At the request, his hand that ran through her hair had stilled. She broke away from his embrace as she suddenly remembered who she was and the position they were in._

_Inappropriate._

_She looked into his eyes. His amber violet, hurt. Had she hurt him? He looked to her, in disbelief of what she had voiced._

_"You speak as if you are held prisoner."_

_She cursed herself for her choice of words. Yet, why had Battousai cared? What was she of importance to him?_

_"No, forgive me. But, if I did," she hesitated, biting her lip. His eyes were immediately drawn down her face. Reaching his fingers out, he gently pried it before it bruised. Forgetting her question, her mind was only focused on the feel of his touch on her lip. That is until his voice caught her attention and he moved away._

_"If you did what?" He enjoyed watching as her cheeks were tainted slightly. Her earlier words already forgotten._

_"I-If I did mean to feel like a trapped prisoner, why would you care?" He did not flinch at her words. Instead, he watched as she licked her lips nervously as she waited for an answer. So unable to contain himself he gave what she wanted._

_He stifled her gasp as his lips covered her own. Reminding himself she was weak, he slowly pulled away before he went too far. But stopped when her arms snaked shyly around his neck, pulling him back to her. Feeling her lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes and her heart thudding against her chest to his, he deepened the kiss and gently probed her lips with his tongue. When she gasped at the touch, he realized she was inexperienced and could not stop the large grin forming on his face. Pulling away, he kissed her lips and red cheeks. Hugging her to him, he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her hair stand._

_"Because Koishii," her heart quickened at the use of the endearment,"when I saved you, I noticed a glint in your eyes that I have fallen for, and I care about everything that is mine," his arms tightened around her small waist,"I will allow you to honor your parents."_

Her eyes glistened as she thought of the man who loved her in such a short time. It seemed wrong and she had a right to be suspicious, but his presence and touch was oddly comforting. The only man other than her father to love her. Although at first she was wary of his want for her, it showed clearly through his eyes. Leaning over the railing of the bridge, her hands held the flower as a gust of wind swept around her. Lifting her hands to the air, tears began their trail down her face as she reminisced her parents.

_Okaasan, Otousan, please forgive me. I should have helped, not run away. It's my fault. Please find it in your heart to forgive. When I recover and meet with Yahiko and Sano, I promise, we will visit the shrine and properly pray. Please forgive me. _

She opened her eyes slightly when she bit her lip to prevent from sobbing as the flower was lifted away and swept downstream in the direction of her old village. She hardly noticed her teeth drawing blood as her eyes followed the flower.

Battousai held her up, keeping his arms on her waist as he watched her pray for her family. His eyes never left her face when her tears fell silently. He moved to wipe them away but decided against it as to not ruin her prayer. Watching as she bit her lip again, his eyes immediately sharpened as he caught sight of blood dripping from her mouth. Once again, his fingers gently pried her lip from her teeth, her eyes following his movements. Using the sleeve of his navy blue gi, he wiped her chin. As her tears began to soak into the sleeves as well, he pulled her to him. She pushed him back, hands moving to her eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry-I keep ruining your gi and-" her babbling was cut short when he pulled her to him again. Letting herself into his warmth, she hugged him back, this time not caring if her tears soaked his gi.

* * *

Light streamed through the drapes the next morning. On the western styled bed in the center of the room laid a boy hidden by the red sheets. His silver hair, the only thing shown, contrasted against the black and red design of the room.

"Enishi-kun?" Yumi peeked her head in. Seeing the younger boy still asleep, she went over to him.

Her fingers ran through his silver strands as the boy slept. A sly smile lit her face as a plan formed in her mind. Surely her lover would not mind if she 'played around' with others? After all, he had many concubines after her, the only difference being she was his mate. She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered.

"_Enishi-kun."_

* * *

A/N: I am sosososososososo soooooo sorry that I have not updated! I'm working on new stories and they constantly pop into my mind so I'm trying to work that out. I am really sorry that this chapter is so short, I had it sitting around for a while and I finally got time around school to finish it, forgive if there are mistakes, please and tell me if you see. And that brings up another topic...School's back! yay...XD I'm loaded with assignments and tests, I guess that's our welcome back present from our teachers and professors. TT^TT Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible an-I'm rambling aren't I? hehe...ok, moving on...

_Japanese translations:_

_Okaasan- mother_

_Otousan- father_

_gi- part of a man's kimono (shirt)_

_-kun- term used to describe someone close to your heart/ or just generally you_


End file.
